Los Sims 2
|desarrollador = |saga = |lanzamiento = |versión = --- |género = |temática = |licencia = |edad = A partir de 7 años |sistemas = |otros = |IDGF = }} Los Sims 2 (Título original en ingles The Sims 2) es la continuación del popular video juego de simulación social Los Sims. Actualmente es la última versión sacada en España por Maxis (aunque ha sido ampliado con diversas expansiones). Ventas Durante varios meses se mantuvo como el juego más vendido en las listas de ventas. El juego ha vendido más de 10 millones de copias en EE.UU, en toda América ya ha vendido 16 millones de copias, en Europa ha vendido más de 5.100.000 de copias, en Japón ya ha vendido 2 millones de copias, en total el juego ha vendido más de 25 millones de copias por todo el mundo. Descripción El juego está desarrollado en un ambiente solamente en 3D, lo que favorece la visión y con la primera versión de Los Sims, ahora los personajes mueren y se insultan (primero insultos, luego golpes, y despues peleas), y por lo tanto, pueden morir por envejecimiento. La descendencia también ha sido mejorada, y se ha introducido el concepto de ADN virtual en los personajes del juego, que permite que los hijos de una familia se parezcan a sus padres, o incluso a sus bisabuelos o a otros parientes, ya que también existen genes recesivos, igual que en la vida real. Existen días de la semana, y se respetan los fines de semana, cuando los niños van a la escuela. Los trabajos tienen también días laborables y de descanso (en contraposición al juego original, en el que todos los días eran laborables), así como también se pueden conseguir por ciertas circunstancias días de vacaciones que se utilizan para no presentarse al trabajo un día laborable y recibir de todas formas los sueldos diarios sin sufrir las penalizaciones por no presentarse al mismo. También se agregó un medidor de aspiraciones, en donde se ponen en juego los deseos y miedos de cada personaje. Cada Sim posee una aspiración específica; entre Amor, Familia, Fortuna, Popularidad y Conocimientos (se le agrega además la de Placer, que se consigue a través de la expansión Los Sims 2 Noctámbulos). Además, los Sims son mas inteligentes en esta versión, realizan mas tareas autónomamente y son mas conscientes de lo que sucede a su alrededor (en lo que a temas sociales simples se refiere, como traiciones al matrimonio). Modos de juego Si bien el juego es en sí un simulador social, las posibilidades que ofrece lo han convertido para muchos en un juego de construcción, creación y diseño. No son pocos los jugadores que no llevan a cabo la función principal del videojuego, es decir, no desarrollan la vida de un personaje en un entorno sim. Algunos jugadores únicamente se dedican a construir y diseñar hogares, ropas u objetos para que luego otros los disfruten jugando con su sim. Esto es posible gracias a las herramientas de creación de casas que ofrece el videojuego y a las capacidades de modificación que permite. Las posibilidades de trasladar al juego creaciones propias (texturas de paredes y objetos) realizadas con programas de tratamiento fotográfico, de ropas y pieles (añadiendo tatuajes) e incluso el diseñar objetos 3D desde cero ofrecen un gran abanico de tendencias de diseño. Packs y expansiones Al igual que ocurrió con el juego original, para Los Sims 2 se han lanzado diversas expansiones y packs de accesorios para ampliar el elenco de opciones y características del juego o, en el caso de los packs de accesorios, para añadir nuevos objetos a los ya existentes. También existen algunos packs de recopilación, que combinan el juego con una expansión y otro DVD extra. Aquí se exponen todas las expansiones y packs lanzados y aún por lanzar. Expansiones * Los Sims 2: Universitarios (Título original: The Sims 2: University) Fecha de lanzamiento en España: 10 de marzo de 2005 (Fecha oficial) Los Sims 2 Universitarios agrega una nueva edad, joven-adulto, y la opción de ir a la universidad. Ir a la universidad beneficiará a un Sim de un modo u otro. Los sims que van a la universidad pueden escoger entre nuevas carreras (Paranormal, Artista, Ciencia Natural...), ganar casillas de deseos y hasta cambiar su aspiración. * Los Sims 2: Noctámbulos (Título original: The Sims 2: Nightlife) Fecha de lanzamiento en España: 15 de septiembre de 2005 (Fecha oficial) Los Sims 2 Noctámbulos nos permite ir al centro urbano y visitar parcelas comunitarias donde puede haber discotecas, bares, clubes o tiendas de alimentación. También esta expansión agrega una de las características más relevantes del juego, la cual es la de poder poseer un coche propio e ir con el a todos lados. * Los Sims 2: Abren Negocios (Título original: The Sims 2: Open for Business) Fecha de lanzamiento en España: 3 de marzo de 2006 (Fecha oficial) Los Sims 2 Abren Negocios permite abrir nuestros propios negocios en un nuevo distrito comercial o en el barrio convencional. * Los Sims 2: Mascotas (Título original: The Sims 2: Pets) Fecha de lanzamiento en España: 15 de octubre de 2006 (Fecha oficial) Los Sims 2 Mascotas hace que podamos comprar mascotas, desde perros hasta loros. Ahora también los puedes obtener pero por medio de cruces de estos, así podrás tener una raza exótica y única. Esta expansión fue lanzada también para consolas como juego independiente. * Los Sims 2 y las Cuatro Estaciones (Título original: The Sims 2: Seasons) Fecha de lanzamiento en España: 28 de febrero de 2007 (Fecha oficial) Los Sims 2 y las Cuatro Estaciones cambia la meteorología y las estaciones en el barrio de nuestros Sims, además agrega nuevas posibilidades como pescar o hacer ángeles de nieve. * Los Sims 2: Bon Voyage (Título original: The Sims 2: Bon Voyage) Fecha de lanzamiento en España: 6 de septiembre de 2007 (Fecha oficial) En esta expansión podremos planificar un viaje e irnos al Lejano Oriente, a la montaña o a una isla tropical. Trae novedades como las saunas, los masajes, los troncos locos, los hoteles o el barco pirata, entre otras. * Los Sims 2 y Sus Hobbies (Título original: The Sims 2: FreeTime) Fecha de lanzamiento en España: 27 de febrero de 2008 En esta séptima expansión (y posiblemente última) nuestros sims pueden hacer una gran variedad de cosas relacionadas con los hobbies y las aficiones, como por ejemplo, coser, hacer deporte, estudiar ciencias buscando planetas, bailar ballet, hacer jarrones, etc. Los niños pueden dibujar, jugar con bloques de madera, comerse las pinturas y muchas cosas más. Packs de recopilación * Los Sims 2 Deluxe Fecha de lanzamiento en España: 19 de septiembre de 2007 Mini-pack que combina en un sólo DVD Los Sims 2 y Los Sims 2: Noctámbulos y además incluía otro DVD con material exclusivo (como incluía la expansión Los Sims 2: Universitarios). * Los Sims 2 Megaluxe Fecha de lanzamiento en España: 24 de abril de 2008 Este pack es en realidad una nueva versión de Los Sims 2 Deluxe, que incluirá Los Sims 2, Los Sims 2: Noctámbulos y el pack Los Sims 2: ¡De Fiesta! Accesorios. Packs de accesorios Además de las expansiones, Los Sims 2 también tiene varios packs de accesorios. Los packs de accesorios son como “mini” expansiones que como ya se explicó antes sólo añaden nuevos objetos al juego. Los packs de accesorios añaden aproximadamente 60 nuevos objetos al juego, aunque esta cifra puede cambiar dependiendo del pack. * Los Sims 2: Decora tu Familia Accesorios (Título original: The Sims 2: Family Fun Stuff) Fecha de lanzamiento en España: 18 de abril de 2006 Los nuevos objetos de este pack son sobre todo para los niños, aunque también incluyen objetos tropicales y ropa. El pack está ambientado sobre todo en la vida familiar. * Los Sims 2: Todo Glamour Accesorios (Título original: The Sims 2: Glamour Life Stuff) Fecha de lanzamiento en España: 7 de septiembre de 2006 Los nuevos objetos de este pack, tal como dice su nombre, son de estilo caro y lujoso. Incluye también nueva ropa del mismo estilo. * Los Sims 2: Navidad Accesorios (Título original: The Sims 2: Happy Holiday Stuff) Fecha de lanzamiento en España: 31 de octubre de 2006 Los nuevos objetos del pack son sobre todo navideños, aunque también hay objetos relacionados con otras fiestas como Halloween o Año Nuevo. Este pack es el único que agrega nuevas opciones de juego, ya que se pueden cocinar galletas de Papa Noel, hacer fiestas de Año Nuevo, ser visitado por Papa Noel, etc. * Los Sims 2: ¡De Fiesta! Accesorios (Título original: The Sims 2: Celebration! Stuff) Fecha de lanzamiento en España: 18 de abril de 2007 Los nuevos objetos de este cuarto pack, tal como dice su nombre, son de fiesta, ya sean de bodas o de cumpleaños. Algunos de los nuevos objetos son una barbacoa, una sombrilla, globos, pasteles de bodas y cumpleaños, etc. * Los Sims 2: H&M Moda Accesorios (Título original: The Sims 2: H&M Fashion Stuff) Fecha de lanzamiento en España: 12 de junio de 2007 Los nuevos objetos del quinto pack son principalmente para crear desfiles de moda o centros comerciales. Además de agregar objetos modernos, agrega una gran cantidad de ropa a la moda, de H&M. * Los Sims 2: Jóvenes Urbanos Accesorios (Título original: The Sims 2: Teen Style Stuff) Fecha de lanzamiento en España: 15 de noviembre de 2007 Los nuevos objetos de este sexto pack incluyen objetos tipo gótico, deportista extremo y niños bien. * Los Sims 2: Diseño de Cocinas y Baños Accesorios (Título original: The Sims 2: Kitchen and Bath Interior Desings Stuff) Fecha de lanzamiento en España: 11 de abril de 2008 (Previsto) Los nuevos objetos del séptimo pack, que aún no se ha lanzado en España, serán tematicos de la cocina y baño. Espejos, toallas, material de cocina de adorno, cuadros... todo ello muy moderno y al mas puro estilo Sim. Otros juegos A finales de 2007 salió a la venta Los Sims 2 Náufragos (Título original: The Sims 2 Castaway), que es un juego multiplataforma. Este juego no es una expansión de Los Sims 2, ni pertenece a Los Sims Historias, sino que es un juego completamente diferente. En él debes controlar a unos sims náufragos e intentar que sobrevivan. Este juego creó confusión con el de Los Sims Historias de Náufragos Los Sims Historias Los Sims Historias es una nueva línea de productos, paralela al juego en sí. Está indicado para los "iniciados" en el mundo de los Sims, y para jugar en portátiles. Se trata de un conjunto de tres videojuegos independientes y que lo único que tienen en común es que debes cumplir los objetivos del sim y así, seguir la historia de cada juego hasta llegar a su desenlace. Los Sims, Los Sims 2 y las expansiones y packs de accesorios de ambos son independientes de esta saga y será imposible instalar contenido de Los Sims 2 en cualquier juego de la gama Los Sims Historias. Hasta ahora han sido lanzados al mercado 3 juegos de esta saga: * Los Sims Historias de la Vida (Título original: The Sims Life Stories) Fecha de lanzamiento en España: 14 de febrero de 2007 (Fecha oficial) En este primera entrega, tendremos un nuevo modo de juego (Historia) en el que podremos seguir las aventuras y desventuras de Riley Harlow y Vincent Moore (En la versión española se llaman Rita y Vicente), dos personajes distintos, pero enamorados. Después de este punto de partida, tendremos que continuar jugando en una trama romántica, con puntos cómicos, dividida en 12 capítulos. Podremos escoger entre el modo Historia o el modo Clásico. * Los Sims Historias de Mascotas (Título original: The Sims Pet Stories) Segunda entrega de esta franquicia independiente de Los Sims 2, en la que tendremos dos maneras de jugar. En el modo Historia, tendrás que superar diversos retos, para llegar a ser el número 1 en el Espectáculo Local de Mascotas, aprendiendo a domesticar todo tipo de mascotas. Podrás desbloquear premios cada vez que cumplas alguna de las metas propuestas. En el modo Clásico, podrás crear Sims y sus respectivas mascotas, diseñar sus casas y enseñarles trucos a sus mascotas. No ha sido lanzado en España. * Los Sims Historias de Náufragos (Título original: The Sims 2 Castaway Stories) Fecha de lanzamiento en España: 14 de febrero de 2008 En esta tercera entrega, tus Sims estarán perdidos en una isla tropical. En el Modo Historia, tus sims podrán explorar la isla, construir un refugio, aprender a encontrar comida, y hacer que la vida de tus Sims sea lo más divertida y cómoda... dentro de lo posible, claro. Podrás desbloquear premios cada vez que cumplas alguna de las metas propuestas. En el modo Clásico, podrás crear sims y determinar como evolucionarán en su nueva vida, en un ambiente donde podrá pasar cualquier cosa. Bandas sonoras Los Sims 2 también han traído con ellos distintas Bandas sonoras, en las que incluso aparecen grupos actuales cantando sus éxitos en simlish. * Los Sims 2 Banda Sonora Original: Incluye: # Sims 2 Theme # Sim Time Sim Place # Sim Heaven # Makeover # Simsation # Sims Heartbeat # Bare Bones # First Volley # Sim the Builder # Busy * Los Sims 2: Universitarios Banda Sonora Original: Incluye # The Sims Theme # Ach of the Sims # Shopping Spree # Building Blocks # Stop and Sim # Simtastic # Brick Sim # Sim Boutique # Sim Face # Look Alive # Sim Tile # Funny Bone * Los Sims 2: Noctámbulos Banda Sonora Original: Incluye # The Sims Theme (Junkie XL Remix) # Arch of the Sims (Adam Freeland remix) # Shopping Spree (General Midi remix) # Sim the Builder (Hyper Remix) # The Sims Theme (Nick Franglen of Lemon Jelly Remix) # Sim Time Sim Place (Hyper Remix) # Sims 2 Theme (Timo Maas Remix) # Stop And Sim (General Midi remix) # Makeover (Nick Franglen of Lemon Jelly Remix) # Busy (Adam Freeland remix) # First Volley (General Midi remix) # Arch of the Sims (Nick Franglen of Lemon Jelly Remix) # Makeover (Adam Freeland remix) # Sim Time Sim Place (Nick Franglen of Lemon Jelly Remix) * Los Sims 2: Mascotas Banda Sonora Original: Incluye (Autor - Canción) *Nota: Las canciones están cantadas en simlish # Aly & AJ - "Chemicals React" # Brazil - "Candles Cast Long Shadows" # Cowboy Troy - "I Play Chicken With a Train" # Cut Copy - "Future" # Dena Deadly - "Fortuzala" # The Flaming Lips - "Free Radicals" # Hot Chip - "Colours" # Hot Chip - "So Glad to See You" # Isabelle Huang - "Hit It" # Jessi Malay - "Topsy Turvy" # Joanna J - "Unthinkable" # Kristen Dex - "Come On Come On" # New Amsterdams - "Turn Out the Light" # Prescott - "Dixie Dixie Where Have You Been All My Life" # Prescott - "Hurt Nobody" # Ralph Myerz and the Jack Herren Band - "Boombox Breakdown" # Saving Jane - "Girl Next Door" # Skye Sweetnam - "Boyhunter" # Something for Rockets - "I Never Know" # Tanaila - "Wow Wow Wow" # The Films - "Black Shoes" # The Format - "The Compromise" # The Netw0rk - "Topy Apa Ty" # Pussycat Dolls - "Don't Cha" # Touchstone - "Simpático" # W of P3 - "Aff Wubbas Doo" En España, La Oreja de Van Gogh hizo una versión en simlish de su tema "Dulce locura" En Estados Unidos, Hilary Duff hizo una colaboración para la publicidad de la expansión. Se incluye material exclusivo en el juego. * Los Sims 2 y las Cuatro Estaciones Banda Sonora Original: Incluye # Government Mule - "Mr. High And Mighty" # Lily Allen - "Smile" # Moe - "Blue Jeans Pizza" # Tata Young - "Zoom" # The Breadbox Band - "N" # The Chris McCarty Band - "The Next One" # The String Cheese Incident - "Close Your Eyes" # The Veronicas - "When It All Falls Apart" # Barenaked ladies - Easy # Barenaked ladies - What a Letdown # Barenaked ladies - Wind it up Los Sims 2 Online Parece que Electronic Arts quiere sacar su secuela online. Una prueba es que en un anuncio de EA Jobs la descripción del puesto de vacante es "New Online Game from THE SIMS" (Nuevo juego online de LOS SIMS). Sigue siendo un rumor aunque dado el éxito del juego online World of Warcraft es probable que sea cierto. Si sale a la venta, es probable que sea lanzado antes del 2009 puesto que Los Sims 3 se estrenará y seguramente se centren más en las expansiones del último. El taller del cuerpo de Los Sims 2 El taller del cuerpo de Los Sims 2 es una herramienta que viene incluida en el juego. Se actualiza cada vez que lanzan una expansión/pack de accesorios. Sirve para crear u modificar sims y sus complementos (ropa, peinados, maquillaje, etc.) Creando ropa Primero, abrimos el programa. Clicamos en Nuevo proyecto y Elegir vestuario. Elegimos alguna de las prendas, y seleccionamos la opción Exportar textura seleccionada. Podrás entonces el nombre del proyecto, la categoría de ropa (de diario, interior, formal, etc) y las edades en las que se pueden utilizar. Luego eliges la ubicación de tu proyecto (por defecto, Mis documentos/EA GAMES/Los Sims 2/Mis proyectos/del proyecto) En esa carpeta aparecerán 3 archivos. El primero sirve para modificar el color del vestuario, el segundo para cambiarle la forma (se puede recortar y, así, cambiarle la forma pero no agrandarlo) y el tercero para cambiar el relieve del vestido. Creando maquillaje y accesorios Para crear maquillaje tenemos que abrir el Taller del Cuerpo, elegimos "Crear elementos", "Comenzar nuevo proyecto" y darle clic a la opción "Crear vello facial", y en "Maquillaje y gafas". Hay muchos tipos de maquillaje, seleccionamos uno ya hecho y le damos a exportar textura seleccionada. Le ponemos nombre y etc. Te dirá donde se guardó tu proyecto. Aparecerán 3 archivos de imagen. El primero (swatch) es el logotipo del maquillaje, es decir, cuando uses el juego esta imagen es la que te aparecerá entre las opciones para seleccionar. El segundo archivo es para el color. Solo modificalos en cualquier programa de edición (Paint, Paint Shop Pro, Photoshop, Corel, etc) e importalo al juego. Comparte todas tus creaciones subiondalos a la red para que todos puedan disfrutarlas. El simoleón El simoleón es la moneda que usan los sims. Existen muchas formas de conseguirla: trabajando, pintando cuadros y vendiendolos, teniendo un negocio, con trucos, etc. El simoleón tiene un símbolo parecido al del dólar. El del dólar es éste: $ y el del Simoleón es este: §(Alt + 789). El simlish Los personajes hablan un idioma llamado simlish (basado en el italiano, el checo y el japonés). Este lenguaje fue creado por improvisados comediantes como Gerri Lawlor y Stephen Kearin. En el juego, este idioma cumple una función meramente estética, pues no es necesario entenderlo para jugar. Aun así muchos jugadores han intentado entender lo que dicen los sims en el juego y traducirlo. Un ejemplo, el más conocido es "sun-sun"; (Soon-Soon, Soon viene a ser "pronto", pero se usa como despedidas) que traducido al castellano viene a ser "hola" o "adiós", dependiendo del contexto. Otras palabras son "hey" jei (hola), "dag-dag" (adiós) y chumcha (pizza). La artista inglesa Lily Allen ha grabado una versión de su hit "Smile" en Simlish para un vídeo de promoción a Los Sims 2 y las Cuatro Estaciones y el grupo español La Oreja de Van Gogh también grabó una canción en Simlish para la expansión Los Sims 2: Mascotas, así como Depeche Mode. Véase también * Lista de videojuegos de Los Sims Enlaces externos * Página oficial de Los Sims y Los Sims 2 (en español) * Página oficial de Los Sims (en inglés) * Página oficial de Los Sims 2 (en inglés) Categoría:Videojuegos de simulación